


Mascherade

by Hojaverde



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Art, Carnival, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Painting, Venezia | Venice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: El Carnaval llega a Venecia y los aprendices de Marius se disponen a disfrutarlo. Todos excepto uno, su tormento personal, Amadeo.





	Mascherade

**Author's Note:**

> Armand siempre ha sido el personaje de las Crónicas que más me ha impactado. Sangre y Oro mi libro favorito de la saga. Su relación con Marius tiene un punto que me sitúa entre la atracción y rechazo, y creo que fue eso lo que me llevó a escribir esta historia. Venecia, la mitología, el arte... Fueron mis otras excusas.
> 
> Espero que os guste.

 

 

 

 

**Mascherade**

 

No puedo. No debo. Sé que no tendría que dejarme llevar por este deseo incontenible que me recorre cual vorágine de fuego.

Pero lo hago.

Como cada crepúsculo, entre el delicioso tacto del satén de mi lecho, percibo las risas y las voces de mis muchachos, el leve rozar de los pinceles sobre los lienzos, el acuoso mezclarse de pigmentos y óleo ambarino, la gracilidad de todos sus movimientos. Pero, ante todo, te presiento. Tu melena de llamas brillantes, tu piel lechosa, tus inmensos ojos pardos, tu angelical y, al mismo un tiempo, perversa sonrisa. Y nuevamente las pasiones, esas pueriles e irracionales pasiones sometidas largos años ha, se adueñan de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y de mis pasos, conduciéndome sin remedio hacia donde tú te encuentras.

Caminando por las largas galerías de mi palazzo, conjuro mi propia imagen tras mis párpados. Siempre he estado orgulloso de mi porte, de mi altura, de la anchura de mis hombros y de mi rostro. ¿Vanidoso? No. Como pintor, adoro la serena armonía de lo hermoso. Y soy consciente de que ésta se encuentra en multitud de formas, espacios y también personas. Tú me has enseñado bien eso. Tú, que me haces dudar de mi propia belleza. ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo cuando contemplo la que tú ostentas?

Casi sin darme cuenta he llegado a la inmensa sala de pintura, aunque aún no dejo que nadie me vea. Desde el piso superior observo a cada uno de mis aprendices, trabajando afanosamente para avanzar en sus obras. Todas son excelentes. El mismo Galiano sentiría envidia de mí al contemplarlas. Veo paisajes salvajes, bellas ciudades a la luz de un amanecer anaranjado, ángeles en medio de un bosque de nubes y pastores a la sombra de gruesos árboles, tendidos sobre la inmensa campiña. Veo posturas húmedas y tempestuosas, cabellos revueltos y mejillas sonrosadas. Veo arte y eso me deleita enormemente. El revoloteo de túnicas de brillantes colores no cesa, acompañando a sus dueños mientras buscan el pigmento necesario, el óleo preciso, el pincel adecuado. Todas, excepto la tuya.

El precioso azul de tu túnica permanece inmóvil, los pliegues quietos uno sobre otro y sujetos por el bello ceñidor en tu cintura. Tú no te manchas, no te agitas, no buscas nervioso el tono ansiado, porque tú, Amadeo, no pintas. Así ha sido desde el día en que llegaste. Desde el principio, has manifestado un auténtico pavor a enfrentarte a un lienzo en blanco; los pinceles se escurrieron de tus dedos al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas lo hicieron por tu rostro. Y pese a que yo sabía que poseías un potencial igual o mayor al de todos los demás, claudiqué ante tu deseo de negarte.

Aun así les acompañas. Con la prestancia de un sirviente, sostienes sus botes de pintura, enjuagas sus pinceles y limpias sus manchas con disolvente. Les aconsejas sobre la marcha de sus obras y yo sé que, por las noches, te escurres por los pasillos cuando nadie te ve para corregir los posibles errores que hayan cometido, no diciendo nada al día siguiente. Pero no es nada de eso lo que ahora haces. Son uvas y no pintura lo que tus manos sostienen, y tus dedos no acarician las cerdas de los pinceles sino los labios de Albinus. Él, entre tus piernas, se recuesta en tu pecho admirando su obra recién terminada, un esplendoroso festín de Dionisos, mientras tú le alimentas con la fruta del placer, jugando sensualmente con tus dedos en su boca. Una imagen hermosa y hedonista que sin duda debería satisfacerme, pero que sólo me enoja. Y estoy dispuesto a detenerla.

Las pesadas puertas anuncian mi entrada con su rechinar furioso y toda actividad en el taller se detiene. Una multitud de ojos brillantes se centran en mi persona, antes de que sus dueños echen a correr hacia mí para rodearme. Pronto, una docena de muchachos se cuelgan de mí, buscando un solo pedazo de mi ropa a la que poder aferrarse para darme una calurosa bienvenida. Todos menos tú.

\- ¡Maestro!

\- ¡Maestro, he pintado el Puente Azul de Venecia!

\- ¿Podrás mirar mi obra después, Maestro? Te he hecho un retrato.

\- Te hemos extrañado muchísimo, Maestro.

Mis manos son insuficientes para tanto afecto. Hasta Albinus se aferra a mi brazo para abrazarme. En cuanto me ha visto, se he desenredado de tus piernas y de tus manos y ha corrido a recibirme. Pero tú no te has movido. Descarado, sigues comiendo tú solo del racimo de uvas, mirándome desdeñosamente. Todavía estás enfadado. Aún no quieres perdonarme por haberte alejado de mi lado. Pero créeme cuando digo que es lo mejor. Con el tiempo te olvidarás de odiarme y entenderás que todo esto es más difícil para mí de lo que a ti puede resultarte. Te harás completamente un hombre, inteligente, culto, sabio y el sol vivirá para alumbrarte. Y todo será como siempre debió haber sido. Porque no puede haber nada correcto en un muchacho de poco más de quince años yaciendo en el lecho de un monstruo, enredándose en su cuerpo, ofreciéndose a quien sólo puede darle sombras y muerte, por mucho que llegue a amarle.

No puede ser correcto.

Aunque se sienta mucho más que eso.

Y, sin embargo, no puedo evitar consumirme de celos al ver que alguien más disfruta de tu hermosura. Pese a todo lo que quiero a Albinus, podría partir su cuello ahora mismo sin arrepentirme en lugar de besar su pálida mejilla. Aún así, acepto el castigo a mi anterior egoísmo y desvergüenza. Sufriré los celos, tu amarga ausencia y tu vacío. Pagaré este precio por preservar tu propia vida.

\- Mis muchachos... ¿habéis sido aplicados en vuestras las lecciones de Filosofía?

Todos guardan silencio para cederle la palabra a Riccardo. Mi precioso Riccardo, de pelo y ojos como la noche. Se ha erigido en líder y vocal de todos los aprendices, aunque no sea el mayor ni el más fuerte. Yo sé que son su calma, su lealtad y su madurez las que le hacen prevalecer siempre.

\- Hemos asistido todos, Maestro, hemos leído a Séneca y Aristóteles y reflexionado sobre la muerte.

Acaricio su pelo con gentileza. Sé que miente. Puedo percibir claramente los nervios que lo atenazan y la aprensión de su pecho al arrepentirse por haberme ocultado la verdad, tan sólo por protegerte. Porque sé que tú no has tomado tu lección esta tarde. Al menos, no la de filosofía clásica, sino más bien la del arte amatoria de los exóticos burdeles.

\- Maestro...

\- Dime, Riccardo.

\- Yo... bueno, nosotros... quiero decir...

\- Sin miedo, muchacho.

\- Queríamos pedirte si dejarías que este año...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Saliésemos a celebrar el Carnaval, Maestro.

\- Riccardo...

\- Lo sé, mi señor, sé que siempre nos has enseñado a ser comedidos, a disfrutar de la celebración desde las góndolas y los balcones, pero... deseamos mucho asistir, Maestro, entre la gente, por las calles...

Sabía que este día llegaría. Que mis aprendices sentirían la irrefrenable curiosidad de mezclarse entre el gentío ebrio, anónimo y desaforado de la Venecia carnal de esta época del año. Sabía que en un determinado momento no podría seguir prohibiéndoles participar en esa pantomima nacida un par de siglos antes. Sí, yo vi nacer el carnevale en la ciudad de los canales. Asistí a esa horrible peste negra hace más de cien años, la misma que amenazó con exterminar a la población de más de media Italia. Vi morir a cientos de venecianos, mientras la Santa Madre Iglesia condenaba los excesos de bebida y comida, el comportamiento sexual inmoral e, incluso, los atuendos insinuantes. La respuesta, una vez visto que los virtuosos no eran más inmunes a la muerte repentina que los “impíos”, fue más que obvia: vivir la vida, o lo que quedaba de ella, al límite. Y los carnavales se prolongaron durante más de seis meses teñidos de lujuria sin nombre, antes de que la Cuaresma volviera a instaurar la penitencia y el orden.

\- ¡A los clásicos, Maestro! Grecia, Roma... podremos disfrazarnos de dioses del Olimpo, ¿qué te parece? Todos nosotros de dioses menores y tú, Maestro, de gran Zeus a nuestro lado. ¡Permítenos hacerlo, por favor, permítenos celebrarlo!

\- Sí, Maestro, por favor...

\- ¡Por favor!

\- ¡Disfracémonos de dioses!

¿Grecia? ¿Roma? Es cierto, atravesamos una época de renacimiento de todo lo clásico, de amor por las civilizaciones que han sido cuna de nuestro destino. La arquitectura, la escultura, la pintura, el drama, incluso las maneras de vivir, vuelven a repetirse. O mejor dicho, a intentar emularse. Porque para alguien que ha vivido en la gloriosa Roma de Augusto, es evidente el fracaso de ese intento. Nada podría igualar el esplendor de esa ciudad imperial. Nadie podría devolverme la grandeza y la belleza de la ciudad que me vio nacer, hace casi mil quinientos años. Pero eso, mis muchachos, no lo saben.

Todos están entusiasmados. Sus voces forman un revuelo de peticiones y yo no puedo más que sonreírles. Aunque a quien miro es a ti, que permaneces callado, con una expresión indescifrable para muchos, pero de patente desafío para mí. Me retas a negarme, cuando probablemente toda esta idea del Carnaval haya salido de tus retorcidos planes. Y sabes que me gustaría que tú también me pidieras lo que deseas hacer tanto como ellos. Pero no vas a ceder. El brillo de tus ojos me dice que saldrás a las calles de Venecia, con o sin mi beneplácito.

\- Lo pensaré...

\- Maestro, los trajes han de ser encargados ahora. Todos los sastres de la ciudad tienen largas colas de clientes en sus tiendas, y no querríamos quedarnos sin disfraz. ¿Cuándo nos lo dirás?

En ese preciso momento las puertas vuelven a abrirse, dando paso al anciano que he designado como tutor principal de mis muchachos. Su discreción es del tipo que más valoro, aquella que nunca hace preguntas.

\- Ah señor, se encuentra aquí. Empezaba a inquietarme tanto ruido.

\- Nada de que preocuparse, Vincenzo.

\- La cena está servida, señor.

\- Perfecto. Muchachos, ya habéis oído. Lavad esas manos y a la mesa.

\- Pero, Maestro...

\- Después de la cena, Riccardo. Después de la cena.

Mi tono amable le indica que pronto escuchará lo que desea, y, encabezando al grupo, dirige a todos sus compañeros hacia el gran comedor que les aguarda. Tú eres el último que pasa por mi lado y, al ver la mueca de burla en tu rostro, sé que he perdido en otra de tus batallas.

 

* * *

 

Todos los muchachos llevan días dedicando gran parte de las mañanas a visitar al sastre y a comprar los complementos necesarios para sus disfraces. No han querido que yo viese nada hasta esta noche y, respetando su decisión, no me he adentrado en sus mentes para vislumbrar en ellas las imágenes de todo lo que esconden. Me he mantenido al margen, visitando sólo el taller de vez en cuando, para asegurarme de que sus obras siguen progresando como siempre. A través de Vincenzo sé que todo lo demás está en orden.

Todo menos mi alma, si es que una poseo.

He dejado de entrar en mis aposentos, porque solo la visión de la cama adoselada me hiere profundamente. Desde que te alejé de mí he sentido deseos de destruirla muchas veces. ¿Para qué la quiero? Durante el día, mi cuerpo descansa tres plantas más abajo, en mi sarcófago de piedra. Durante la noche... ya de nada me sirve. Te extraño, Amadeo, te extraño más de lo que razonablemente debiera. Cada amanecer vuelvo a prometerme no salir al crepúsculo siguiente, para cuando éste llega, levantarme, caminar por los pasillos y dirigirme a la sala de pintura sólo para contemplarte. Odiosa actitud pueril que se siente aún más estúpida cuando tú no estás allí. Llevas días sin aparecer ante mis ojos, aunque Vicenzo afirma que sí tomas tus lecciones y visitas al sastre con tus compañeros. Pero de noche desapareces.

Aunque esta noche será diferente. Cuando el reloj toque las doce campanadas de medianoche, será el día de San Stefano, y el Carnaval quedará oficialmente inaugurado. Esta noche descubriré el celoso secreto que han mantenido mis aprendices. Los veré, finalmente, jugando el rol del misterio bajo sus máscaras. Y a ti también espero encontrarte.

Arrastrando el terciopelo de mi túnica por el mármol de Carrara de las inmensas galerías, me dirijo hacia ellos. Y cuando abro la puerta, me siento entrando en el Olimpo descendido a la tierra.

¡Qué hermosos! ¡Qué bellos se ven todos! Cualquiera podría entender ahora por qué he querido preservar semejante belleza de la lujuria y el desenfreno carnavalescos. Son ángeles, auténticos querubines rodeados de sedas y rasos, de cintas brillantes y túnicas vaporosas. De cabellos lustrosos, labios como fruta fresca y ojos brillando como piedras preciosas tras sus máscaras. A cada uno de ellos lo reconozco.

Ahí está Gaetano, como Hermes, con sus alas de mensajero. Claudio sostiene en su mano derecha el tridente de Poseidón, señor de los siete mares. Francesco, con sus increíbles ojos dorados, posee el arco y las flechas de Eros. Marco porta una corona de racimos de uvas y me sorprende al descubrirme que no eres tú, Amadeo, quien vas a representar el papel de Dionisos. Hubiese jurado que ése sería tu disfraz esta noche y, más intrigado que antes, sigo buscándote.

Veo a Asclepio, a Cronos, Hipnos, Hades... y he de reconocer que sus trajes son ciertamente excelentes. Pero la belleza, aún lo es más, cuando llego a Albinus y Riccardo. El primero, vestido con una capa azul pálido sujeta con broches de plata en sus hombros, cayendo sobre su cuerpo con imposible gracia, y una lira en sus manos. Apolo estaría orgulloso si llegara a contemplarse. El segundo, de blanco, con un ceñidor en su cintura del que cuelga una espada. Lleva una fina capa de terciopelo negro a sus espaldas, del mismo color que la máscara que cubre su rostro, esta vez por entero. Nada podría ser más adecuado para Riccardo que erigirse como el orgulloso y fuerte dios Ares.

Ya los he visto a todos y tú no estás entre ellos.

\- Estáis realmente hermosos. Los trajes son estupendos y ni yo mismo podría reconoceros – ls digo.

\- Gracias, Maestro. Espero que no te importe pero hemos mandado confeccionar dos modelos iguales para cada uno, pues será difícil que las ropas permanezcan limpias durante todos el Carnaval.

\- Bien hecho... ¿Riccardo?

El muchacho asiente satisfecho. Es costumbre que los disfraces no cambien durante todas las fiestas. Realmente, es la única manera que dos personas anónimas tienen de volver a identificarse al día siguiente. Cosa que es muy propicia para venganzas y conspiraciones, pero también facilita amoríos y romances.

\- Maestro... hemos tenido el atrevimiento de mandar confeccionar también tu disfraz. Sabemos que estás muy ocupado y quizás tu tiempo no fuese el suficiente para hacerlo.

 El muchacho me señala una caja sobre el diván a mi izquierda y cuando me aproximo y la abro, descubro un hermoso disfraz que representa al dios de los dioses. El báculo de Zeus en forma de rayo, descansa en el fondo del tafetán. No voy a vestirme con él. No voy a participar de este esperpéntico espectáculo. Pero todos mis aprendices me miran con ojos expectantes, esperando mi respuesta, y lo que menos deseo es entristecer sus semblantes.

\- Mis bellos muchachos, muchas gracias.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Esperamos que se ajuste a tus medidas. Amadeo se encargó de ello y aseguró que eran las correctas.

Amadeo... Estoy seguro de que el disfraz se entallaría a mi cuerpo con precisa perfección, porque así es como tú lo conoces. Tu mención me recuerda que sigues ausente y me dispongo a preguntarles por ti, cuando la puerta se abre dando paso a la mejor de las visiones. En ese mismo instante sé que la mejor descripción que podré hacerte será pintándote. Así que guardo muy dentro de mi mente tu imagen caminando hacia mí: tus pies envueltos en blandas sandalias de cuero, la tela roja de tu corta túnica ondeando alrededor de tus piernas, los broches en tus hombros, dorados como los brazaletes que luces en tus brazos y los dijes que adornan tu pelo, y tu rostro sin máscara. Ésta descansa en tu mano izquierda, mientras tu mano derecha aferra la copa de los dioses.

Es el mismo Ganímedes el que me mira con sus ojos pardos, atrayéndome hacia el fuego de su alma para acabar consumiéndome. Has vuelto a vencer, pérfido Amadeo, porque tú eres el inmortal más bello de Troya, el príncipe que Zeus secuestró de la tierra para tenerle en el Olimpo, otorgándole la inmortalidad y depositando en sus manos la copa que rebosaría ambrosía y maná para todas las divinidades. Ganímedes, el copero de los dioses. Capaz de calmar su sed y su hambre con un solo sorbo de su copa.

¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Amadeo?

\- ¡Amadeo! Por fin has venido.

\- Siento llegar tarde, Riccardo. ¿Ya nos vamos?

\- Sí, en cuanto el maestro pruebe su traje.

\- Muchachos, lo siento, pero no podré acompañaros esta noche. Podéis marcharos. Vincenzo ya ha avisado a las góndolas.

\- Pero...

\- No discutáis mis palabras. Id.

Con cierta renuencia, mis aprendices van abandonando la sala, decepcionados. Pero sé que, en cuanto el vino enrojezca sus mejillas y el bullicio les rodee, serán completamente felices y mi ausencia ya no significará nada.

Nuevamente eres el último en marcharte. Sigues mirándome con descaro, retándome a responderte, pero huyo de tus ojos sin poder evitarlo. No necesito verte para saber que colocas tu máscara lentamente sobre tu rostro y que, con la misma elegancia que has entrado, abandonas la sala. Quizá de esa manera, evite el dolor de las dagas de tus pupilas, porque te vas odiándome, furioso.

Desde el balcón de mis aposentos, les veo partir. En grupos de cinco van subiendo a las góndolas que les llevarán hasta la Piazza San Marco. Siento un intranquilo vacío, semejante al del padre que despide a sus hijos, aunque sé que mis muchachos son ya prácticamente hombres, y que, muy pronto, se verán libres de mi mecenazgo para hacer suyo el mundo.

La noche está hermosa, llena de estrellas rutilantes. Las aguas oscuras de los canales están tranquilas, pese a los numerosos puntos de luz de las góndolas que las surcan en una única dirección. En la última barcaza veo subir a Gaetano, Riccardo, Albinus y a ti de su mano, siguiéndole hasta sentarte muy cerca de él sobre la tabla de madera. Demasiado cerca. Observo el lento avanzar de la embarcación durante mucho tiempo. Un humano ya no podría alcanzarla con sus ojos, pero mis ojos de vampiro acarician aún la tela de tu túnica cuando Albinus extiende sus brazos y te ofrece su pecho para recostarte. Sus dedos se enredan en tu pelo, en medio de las numerosas cintas y dijes, y sus labios...

Es Zeus quien debiera besar a Ganímedes. No Apolo.

Pero yo he elegido este destino. Te he dado alas para que vueles de mi lado y no voy a volver a retenerte. Y aunque, cuando me adentro en mis aposentos y observo el generoso lecho sé que cruzaría caminando sobre las aguas de los canales toda Venecia para encontrarte, me detengo. Incluso me permito mirar con desdén hacia la cama, porque esta noche hay algo que prefiero a lamentarme. Esta noche, después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, deseo crear arte.

Mi estudio personal está tan ordenado como la última vez que cerré su puerta. El inmenso cuadro de la pared norte me parece otro después de haberse secado y de que dos de mis aprendices le hayan dado la pertinente capa de barniz. Ya casi no recordaba esa batalla cruenta entre genoveses y otomanos que esbocé en pinceladas gordas y frenéticas, una velada furiosa después de discutir contigo. En los últimos años, sólo la furia y la tristeza me impulsan a tomar la paleta y los pinceles en mis manos.

Como siempre, el andamio está dispuesto. Un lienzo en blanco espera en la pared sur la caricia de los pinceles y del óleo. Y se la otorgo. Esta noche pinto con delicadeza, con trazos finos y movimientos frágiles. Con nostalgia. Cerrando mis ojos y dejándome llevar únicamente por la visión atormentada de mi alma. Y, cuando el sol amenaza con resquebrajar el horizonte y contemplo el camino que está tomando mi obra, sé que esa nostalgia lleva tu nombre. Sé que, nuevamente, este cuadro será para ti.

 

* * *

 

 

Los días van pasando lánguidos y silenciosos. Por primera vez, el ritmo del palazzo es también el mío. Los muchachos duermen hasta bien entrada la tarde y casi con el ocaso se levantan, cenan y vuelven al estruendo multicolor que es durante estos días la ciudad. Casi no les he visto y lo prefiero. Me conformo con el informe que Vincenzo me ofrece cada noche, asegurándome que ninguno de los aprendices ha participado en reyerta alguna o tenido algún problema. Lo demás no me importa.

Estoicamente he seguido pintando mi cuadro, el cual pienso terminar esta noche, ahogando todo sufrimiento en sus colores. Jamás una obra de Marius de Romanus había sido tan tenebrosa.

Al menos esta noche finalizan los Carnavales. El Martedi Grosso pondrá punto y final a las grandes celebraciones. Y mis aprendices retomarán mañana el estudio y las artes, tal y como habíamos acordado. Así que, cuando abandono la quietud de mi sarcófago, ya se han marchado, dispuestos a aprovechar su última noche al máximo. Aunque creo que no todos han pensado de igual forma.

Hay en la casa una presencia más que la de Vincenzo y los numerosos criados. Me he acostumbrado tanto a éstas que consigo ignorarlas, pero no podría pasar por alto la cálida esencia que emana de un punto aún no definido del segundo piso. A cada paso que doy la siento más nítida y suspiro contrariado cuando descubro que es en mis aposentos donde se esconde. Nadie osa invadir mis espacios privados; ni mi lugar de descanso subterráneo, ni mi estudio, ni mis habitaciones. Nadie salvo tú, ángel negro que pareces dormir relajado entre mis sábanas.

La túnica roja descansa mojada y sucia sobre el respaldo de una de mis butacas. A sus pies, las sandalias de piel, la máscara y la copa. El resto: dijes, cintas y brazaletes, siguen adornando tu cuerpo, que se presenta casi desnudo ante mí, salvo por la casta sábana que roza tus caderas. Tus rizos caoba se expanden como la melena de Medusa sobre la superficie del agua, dispuestos a enredarse entre mis dedos como crueles serpientes despiadadas. Eres la misma imagen de la serenidad entre un mar de sangre roja, muy roja, que desearía apurar hasta la última gota. Sin embargo, me aferro a mi desusado autocontrol y te despierto.

\- ¡AMADEO! ¡Levántate ahora mismo! ¿Qué crees que haces durmiendo en mis aposentos?

Ni siquiera te has sobresaltado. Como supuse, sólo estabas fingiendo tu sueño. Cuando abres tus ojos y me miras, sonríes de una forma que se ha convertido en una de las pocas cosas que temo de este mundo.

\- Lo siento, Maestro, creí que estaba en los míos.

\- No bromees conmigo.

\- Estaba embriagado, Maestro, pude confundirme...

\- Deberías moderar entonces tu adicción al vino.

\- ¿Vino? No me refería al vino... yo hablaba de placer y de ambrosía.

Lentamente agitas tu cabeza para echar tu larga melena hacia atrás y puedo contemplar las no pocas marcas que se dibujan en la blanca piel de tu cuello. Ahora que la luz te baña por completo, veo que también llegan a tu pecho. Tú te exhibes, gloriosamente desnudo, como presa de caza devorada por un sátiro, y me entristece saber que tu belleza se ha marchitado por un instante en las manos inoportunas y que, probablemente, la has entregado sin condiciones.

\- Márchate – te ordeno.

\- ¿No quieres saber quién me ha embriagado?

 - Márchate, Amadeo.

\- ¿Quién me ha hecho jadear de placer sobre tus sábanas?

Mis ojos se abren aún más ante tus palabras. Merecerías ser flagelado por tu descaro, pero no me siento con la voluntad necesaria para ver derramarse tu sangre sin tocarla.

 – Sí, Maestro, en tu propia cama. Lo deseaba hace tiempo.

\- ¡FUERA!

La bofetada ha ladeado tu cara y me doy cuenta de que no he sido consciente de mi propia fuerza. Tu mejilla se pone roja al instante y cuando vuelves a mirarme, sé que empleas todo tu orgullo en no derramar esas lágrimas que empañan tus ojos. Pero fallas con una. Como un diamante fundido desciende sobre la piel golpeada, y yo sigo perplejo su recorrido al borde de tu boca, hasta que llega al abismo de tu barbilla y se precipita hacia el suelo.

En silencio coges tu ropa, tu máscara y tu copa de Ganímedes, y sin molestarte en vestirte abandonas la estancia. Yo sólo puedo caer de rodillas y clavar con fuerza mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos, para no ir detrás de ti y suplicar que me perdones. Para no rubricar, de esta cruel manera, nuestro final.

 

* * *

 

Las últimas horas han transcurrido entre una densa niebla. Sólo cuando fui consciente de que abandonabas la casa, me atreví a salir de aquella habitación a la que sabía no regresarías. Ni siquiera tuve valor para asomarme al balcón y verte partir. Moví mi cuerpo cansado hasta el estudio para ponerle término a algo más aquella noche. Y tras cinco o seis horas subido al andamio, he acabado. Finalmente he dado el volumen deseado a las inmensas alas marrones del halcón, el brillo preciso a sus ojos avizores, la suficiente violencia a sus garras afiladas. Por fin, el bello muchacho que sostiene con ellas tiene tu mirada. La misma mirada asustada que he guardado en mi mente desde que golpeé tu rostro. La inspiración que me faltaba.

El cuadro está completo. En él están todos los dioses del Olimpo que he visto partir cada noche en sus góndolas. Ares, Hermes Poseidón, Apolo, Eros, Dionisio... esos mismos que yo conocí como Marte, Mercurio, Neptuno, Febo, Cupido o Baco en la antigua Roma. No importan sus nombres cuando tengo su hermosura. Ahí, entre vaporosas túnicas, he inmortalizado la tersa piel de Riccardo, el bello cabello de Albinus, las elegantes manos de Gaetano... Y en medio del cuadro, como punto oscuro entre la inmensa luz que lo rodea, el rapto de Ganímedes. Un tipo muy diferente de belleza. La única del cuadro que amo.

La tuya.

¿Qué te he hecho? Sólo soy un cobarde. Un desgraciado cobarde que te dicta el sendero y no tiene las suficientes agallas para recorrerlo contigo. Que prefiere forjar en ti el odio, antes de obligarse a no amarte. Y ahora, cuando por fin consigue que sientas el suficiente desprecio para abandonarle, llora por haberte perdido.

Cobarde, cobarde... ¡COBARDE!

\- Maestro Marius, señor, ¿está dentro?

No me había dado cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta, mientras estrellaba caballete tras caballete, lienzo tras lienzo, contra una de las paredes para calmar mi furia. El ruido debe haber alertado a Vincenzo. Sin embargo, nada suele provocar que venga a interrumpirme, ni tan siquiera un escándalo como éste.

\- Sí, Vincenzo, no ocurre nada. Puedes marcharte.

\- Me alegra que todo esté bien, Maestro, pero hay algo que, si no le importa, deseo enseñarle. Creo que es importante, señor. Se trata de Amadeo.

Antes de que Vincenzo acabe de pronunciar tu nombre, yo ya he abierto la puerta. Con rapidez tomo la familiar máscara dorada que el anciano porta en sus manos, para descubrir en su interior una nota. Tus palabras, escritas sobre el papel en tinta roja, no son un desafío, una llamada de atención o un enfado infantil, sino tu adiós. Tu despedida.

_“Un día te hablé de lo insoportable que era dejarse guiar por alguien incapaz de hacerlo. Te exigí que mostraras el camino con claridad, pastor, o renunciases a ello. Puesto que has renunciado, yo elijo mi camino. Un camino sin maestros”_

Y cuando las leo, sé que aún no estoy preparado para dejarte ir.

Para que tú me abandones.

 

* * *

 

Venecia se ve hermosa desde el aire que surco hacia ti. Los distintos palazzos al borde del Gran Canal lucen sus mejores galas, completamente iluminados y con decoraciones vegetales y juegos de máscaras contrarias en sus entradas. Las góndolas no cesan en su ir y venir sobre las aguas, portando a todo tipo de seres, pero el verdadero espectáculo se encuentra en la Piazza San Marco. La noche es fría, pero allí la gente no parece notarlo. Luces, música, fuegos de artificio y voces se confunden en la algarabía. Por encima de sus cabezas, el gentío presencia el Vuelo del Turco, el número de un acróbata vestido de oriental que atraviesa de uno a otro extremo la plaza, caminando sobre una delgada cuerda. No puedo más que acordarme del origen que nos ha llevado a todo esto para decirme que, incluso después de tanto tiempo, muy pocas cosas han cambiado. No eran muy distintas las fiestas saturnales en las que yo perdí la razón año tras año en Roma.

No consigo verte. Intento establecer un lazo con tu mente, pero no es fácil. Y por un momento, tengo miedo a que realmente te hayas marchado y a que yo haya llegado demasiado tarde. Sin apenas darme cuenta, mis pies se posan sobre las húmedas calles. No llevo disfraz ni máscara alguna, pero los mortales que me rodean verán de mí lo que esperan. Sencillamente, proyecto la imagen del disfraz que mis aprendices me han regalado sobre mi cuerpo. Nada está ahí, pero ellos creen ver a un veneciano lo suficientemente pretencioso como para disfrazarse del mismísimo Zeus. Uno tan concentrado en encontrar a alguien entre la muchedumbre, que no presta atención a sus descarados coqueteos y al que olvidan rápidamente.

Por fin, en el extremo norte de la plaza distingo a Claudio, a Marco y a Gaetano. Los tres están mojados y ríen sosteniendo unas velas apagadas en sus manos. Pronto, se reúnen con ellos Francesco y Riccardo, quienes aún portan sus velas encendidas y las muestran con orgullo a sus compañeros. Me acerco a ellos sin dejar que me vean, con la débil esperanza de que tú también estés corriendo por esa calle de la que los demás han salido, animado por la perspectiva de que Albinus tampoco ha aparecido.

Y sonrío al ver que he acertado. Los dos salís a la plaza cogidos de la mano, completamente empapados y con la respiración agitada por la carrera. Eres tú quien lo conduces hasta tus labios, quien aferras su nuca para lograr que se agache un poco hasta tu rostro, quien prácticamente colocas sus manos sobre tu cintura para lograr meterte en su abrazo y pegar vuestros cuerpos. Tú, Amadeo, que has prescindido de máscara aún cuando sabes lo provocador que puede resultar ese gesto en el lenguaje simbólico de esta fiesta. Y Albinus te obedece, profana tu boca con ansias, se deja llevar por tu piel húmeda, restregándose contra ti complaciente.

Al resto de los aprendices, no parece sorprenderles. Están entregándose de nuevo al vino, saciando su sed, brindando y bailando animadamente. Sólo Riccardo, el más sereno y responsable, os observa con un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos. Cuando dos nuevas copas llegan a vuestras manos, no puede evitar acercarse a vosotros. Y yo, todavía oculto, lo hago también.

\- Amadeo, has bebido demasiado y aún queda mucha noche. Deberías controlarte – te dice Riccardo. Sabio muchacho, ojalá lo hubieras escogido a él para desquitar tu rabia. Veo cómo te separas de Albinus, te giras poco a poco hacia Riccardo y le robas un gran sorbo de su propia copa, sonriendo como siempre que provocas.

\- Vamos Ricardo, ¡es Carnaval! Eres tú quien debería beber más. ¿Recuerdas aquellas noches en que nos escapábamos a las peores tabernas de Venecia para emborracharnos y acabar dormidos en góndolas sin rumbo bajo las estrellas?

\- Amadeo, te conozco y ese brillo en tus ojos me asusta.

\- Entonces, mio caro, deberás hacer que los cierre.

Nada habría podido evitar que Riccardo también te esté besando con locura. No después de haberse quedado perdido en tu mirada. No cuando te ha amado desde el primer día en que te conduje al palazzo, algo que tú siempre has sabido. Pero tu perfidia no concluye ahí porque, sin dejar de besar a Riccardo, rodeas con la mano de Albinus tu cintura, haciendo que se pegue a espaldas de tu cuerpo. Las mejillas encendidas de Albinus, me convencen de que es el vino y no la razón el que le empuja a besar tu cuello y acariciar los brazos de Riccardo que te abrazan. Brazos que, al sentir el nuevo e inesperado contacto, se separan.

El duro empujón te sorprende y al mismo tiempo hace a Albinus ser consciente de lo que ha pasado. De repente estás solo, distanciado de los dos cuerpos que hace unos segundos te rodeaban. Albinus oculta su rostro entre su pelo y Riccardo te mira con sus ojos negros llenos de decepción.vDeberías saber que su amor es demasiado puro para convertirlo en sólo deseo. Demasiado profundo para ser compartido. Como lo es el mío. Pero tú, ebrio y enojado, no alcanzas a ver más que rechazo. Y furioso les gritas, les insultas, profiriendo mil y una crueldades que llegan a mis oídos con claridad. Así que, cuando te veo correr hacia una oscura calle adyacente a la plaza, no dejo que mis dos aprendices te sigan, preocupados, pese a todo, por tu suerte. Por hoy, ya les has hecho bastante daño.

\- ¡Maestro! - Riccardo ha reconocido el disfraz que él mismo ha comprado para mí. Oh, Amadeo, debería azotarte por hacer que esos hermosos ojos estén llenos de lágrimas. Con cariño retengo su brazo, al igual que el de Albinus y les digo que yo mismo me encargaré de encontrarte y llevarte a casa, antes de seguirte por esa oscura callejuela.

Allí estás, tan sólo a unos pasos, tambaleándote sobre las irregulares piedras, enfrentándote al mundo entero. Tus labios emiten unas palabras, apenas un susurro, que se repiten incesantemente. ¿Acaso estás rezando?

“Haz que lo olvide, por favor, hazme olvidar, necesito olvidar”

Estoy seguro de que es a mí a quién te refieres. Y me siento un cínico sin derecho alguno a protegerte, cuando yo mismo he causado el oscuro moratón que marca tu mejilla, cuando soy el que más puede herirte. Mis pasos se detienen de inmediato. Y tú te vas alejando, ajeno a mi presencia, mientras la negra noche te devora y tiñe las alas que te he dado de negro, haciéndote sin duda más difícil alzar el vuelo.

\- Mira qué tenemos aquí… Si es el Ganímedes sin máscara que antes vimos frente a la basílica. El vino te sienta bien.

Las palabras de ese hombre que se te ha acercado, llegan nítidas hasta mí y puedo sentir que está casi tan ebrio como tú, pero no está solo.

\- ¿No tendrás para mí un poco de ambrosía de tu copa, precioso? Y quizá, un poco de maná para mis amigos...

No respondes. ¡Maldición, Amadeo! No oigo una réplica mordaz, una burla de ésas que sueles emplear cuando alguien te molesta. Simplemente permaneces callado y eso me alerta más que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando vuelvo sobre mis pasos, me horroriza lo que contemplo.

Acorralado por un fornido hombre contra la pared, desprendes los broches de tu túnica mientras él te besa y sus dos amigos comienzan a tocarse ante la visión que les ofreces. Esas manos grandes y ásperas comienzan a recorrer la piel que no merecen, la ardiente boca devora lo que debería degustar pausadamente, los ojos vidriosos no aprecian la belleza que les regalas, su dueño ni siquiera es consciente de las lágrimas que derramas. Tan sólo ese susurro entre los jadeos de quien va a poseerte...

“Haz que lo olvide”

\- No te preocupes, precioso. Pórtate bien y haré que olvides hasta tu nombre.

Demasiado pretenciosa es esa bestia si piensa que le daré tiempo a respirar antes de volver a besarte. El estallido de su cuello partido ha llegado antes que mi propia materia en el aire. Ese ser repugnante cae muerto a mis pies y el pánico se dibuja en el rostro de los otros dos hombres.

\- ¿Alguien más desea tocarle?

Desde luego que no. Huyen sin responder a mi pregunta, a intentar salvaguardarse de la muerte. Ojalá sea ella esta noche quien les encuentre.

Tus brazos se abrazan a mis ropas con fuerza. Ni siquiera me has reconocido, porque sigues pidiendo lo mismo y dudo que vayas a olvidarme refugiándote en mi pecho. De cualquier manera, tras cerrar tus párpados y lograr tu inconsciencia con mi mente, envuelvo tu cuerpo desnudo cuerpo entre las largas mangas de mi túnica, y alzo el vuelo cual soberano halcón de los cielos, magnánimo Zeus, sujetándote con fuerza sobre el Gran Canal camino a mi palazzo. Portando al bello Ganímedes hasta las puertas de los cielos.

 

* * *

 

Duermes.

Mi cama se llena de quietud para acogerte mientras voy quitando muy despacio cada dije y cinta de tus cabellos, tratando de no despertarte. Todo parece repetirse esta noche, todo se asemeja a aquella lejana velada en la que te saqué entre mis brazos de aquel sucio burdel que no merecía contemplarte. Al igual que entonces he bañado tu cuerpo, quitando cualquier rastro de otras manos sobre tu piel. Te he llevado hacia mi lecho y te he acostado entre las sábanas, y los finos doseles se han cernido sobre nosotros. Al contemplar tu hermoso rostro dos verdades se hacen evidentes: no puedo evitar hacerte daño, pero soy incapaz de perderte.

Pongo un paño húmedo en tu nuca para calmar la ebriedad que sientes. Mis dedos recorren suavemente el cardenal que se ha formado en tu mejilla derecha deseando que con sólo ese gesto pudiera desaparecer. Pero no lo hace. Permanece ahí, recordándome la furia que no he podido contener, el desprecio que han expresado mis ojos y mis palabras, el odio que quise fomentar en ti cuando realmente nunca podrías odiarme, sólo aborrecerte por quererme. El destino nos conduce inexorablemente a reencontrarnos, Amadeo, y ya estoy cansado de contradecirle.

Tus ojos se abren en un intento por recuperar la consciencia. Todavía están nublados, pero aún así me reconoces y rápidamente apartas tu rostro.

\- Déjame solo.

\- No pienso hacerlo.

\- No quiero verte.

\- No me importa. Voy a quedarme.

Sigues evitando mirarme, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados y me sobrecoge la lágrima que muere en la sábana bajo tu cara. No puedo evitar atraerte hacia mí y abrazarte.

\- Amadeo...

\- ¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esta forma, Maestro? ¿Por qué me alejas hiriéndome y luego vuelves a buscarme y me reconfortas?

\- Tú dejaste esa nota y...

\- ¿Por qué no permites que me entregue a ti y luego corres a pintarme desnudo en tu lienzo? ¿Por qué me obligas a olvidarte y regresas a mi vida en cuanto empiezo a hacerlo?

\- Déjame explicarte...

\- ¿Por qué me haces daño y luego te deshaces en disculpas y lágrimas? ¿Por qué, Maestro? ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Porque te amo, Amadeo.

El silencio pesa. Te separas la distancia suficiente que te permite mirarme a los ojos. Intento mostrarte en ellos lo mismo que acabo de decirte, pero tú te deshaces de mi abrazo.

\- Mientes.

\- Jamás te he mentido, Amadeo.

\- Estoy tan cansado...

Te metes de nuevo entre las sábanas dándome la espalda, y siento que de nada valdrá todo lo que pueda decirte, aunque lo intento de igual forma.

\- Dejaré que descanses, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de cada lágrima que hayas derramado por mi culpa y que haría cualquier cosa por compensarte, porque eres lo más preciado que poseo. Aunque quizá ya sea tarde y yo demasiado presuntuoso para considerar que aún me perteneces.

Ante tu silencio, decido no presionarte. Todavía quedan unas horas para que amanezca, pero mi compañía ya no es de tu agrado y prefiero retirarme. Lentamente camino hasta la enorme puerta que tú una vez derribaste a hachazos tan sólo para enojarme. Y lo conseguiste. Aquella noche llené de latigazos tu cuerpo y luego cerré herida a herida tu abierta carne, amándote hasta quedar exhausto. Nunca he sabido amarte de otra forma, pero es amor al fin y al cabo, y me duele que tú no quieras creerme, que no sepas ver que yo también sufro sus violentos embates.

Siento ya el frío del enorme pomo de oro en la palma de mi mano, cuando tu voz me detiene.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa?

Casi sin darme cuenta, estoy a tres pasos de la cama en la que te incorporas. Es peligroso asentir a esa pregunta si viene de tus labios, pero soy inútil tratando de negarme cuando sé que tu perdón depende de que acepte o no tu reto.

\- Cualquier cosa.

\- Entonces… ámame como jamás lo has hecho. Muéstrame realmente quién eres, ábreme tu mente y tus secretos. Date por entero como yo lo hago y te perteneceré por siempre.

\- No sabes lo que estás pidiendo...

\- Sé que no eres como nosotros. Piensas que en ti anida un monstruo cuando yo sólo veo belleza. Muéstrame aquello que te aleja de mí, para demostrarte que también con ello, sea lo terrible que sea, soy capaz de amarte.

Sabias palabras. Has comprendido perfectamente el miedo que me atenaza. Me has pedido justamente lo que más me cuesta entregarte. Sé que si no hago lo que me dices, te perderé para siempre. Esta vez no servirá de nada que recorra medio mundo para encontrarte. La negra perspectiva me hace claudicar ante tu ruego y, antes de subirme a la cama y alinear mi cuerpo con tu cuerpo, me desnudo en todos los sentidos, rogando a todos los dioses que veneré hace siglos en Roma que me amparen.

Porque has reclamado mi alma.

Tu cuerpo ondula bajo el mío, pero hoy has de ser paciente; quizá después prefieras alejarlo de ti a intentar excitarle. Sin despegar mis ojos de los tuyos, retiro con lentitud el cabello de tu frente, paso mis dedos por cada rasgo de tu rostro, lamo tus labios lentamente, sintiéndolos hormiguear bajo mi contacto, para luego dirigirme sin demora a tu cuello, al cual beso y adoro con mi lengua, antes de abrir la herida que calma la sed de ti que he sufrido desde hace tanto tiempo.

Esta vez no atenúo el dolor que causo al succionar la sangre, el fuerte tirón que sientes en tu pecho, directamente en tu corazón, es exigente y gritas y te retuerces aunque en ningún momento intentas liberarte. Cuando desentierro mis dientes de tu carne, ves al cazador, al asesino, al vampiro condenado que soy, todavía paladeando tu vida entre mis colmillos que podrían matarte sin esfuerzo. No es la primera vez que bebo de ti, pero sí la primera que dejo que tú seas consciente de que lo he hecho, que descubras cuál es mi verdadera naturaleza.

Tú permaneces acostado debajo de mí, mirándome sin perder ni un solo detalle, en un punto entre la comprensión y el miedo. Pero no es ninguna de esas emociones la que lleva tu mano hacia mis labios y roza mis colmillos con tus dedos. No es miedo ni tampoco comprensión los que hacen que sonrías débilmente y entreabras tu boca, pidiéndome sin palabras lo que nunca te he dado. “Dámelo” dice tu mente. Y es amor, el que hace que cierres tus ojos y te confíes a mí ciegamente. Como amor es el que a mí me mueve.

La sangre entra rojísima en tu boca al mismo tiempo que profundizo nuestro beso. Tú respondes extasiado, tragando y luchando con mi lengua al mismo tiempo, mientras tus piernas rodean mi cintura y tus manos agarran con fuerza mis cabellos. Siento tu miembro erguirse contra mi estómago y el mío le imita sin demora, rozándose contra tus nalgas. No te importa lo que dejo que veas. No te asusta mi conversión a la noche, mi lecho en el sótano o las víctimas nocturnas que observas morir desangradas y desgarradas por mis propios dientes. No te sorprendes ante la magnificencia de la sala de Los que Deben Ser Guardados, pues hasta ese secreto te desvelo. Simplemente entiendes. Tus días vacíos de mi presencia, las largas noches en las que no he venido a verte, mi costumbre de no compartir la mesa con vosotros mis muchachos y mi sabiduría, sólo posible tras haber sido acumulada tras cientos y cientos de años. Tú pareces amarme pese a todo.

La eternidad podría haber pasado cuando nuestras bocas se separan, pero el sol aún no tiene la fuerza suficiente para levantarse en el horizonte. Yo me he derramado en tu interior y los temblores de tu cuerpo me anuncian que tú me has acompañado. Tus piernas dejan de rodearme y caen sobre las sábanas. Como siempre que te miro, me pareces más hermoso que la vez anterior y te lo digo. Tú sonríes y me respondes que me amas en un susurro de aliento satisfecho, mientras tus ojos comienzan a cerrarse abrumados por el sueño. Pero antes de rendirte a él, vuelves a abrirlos.

\- Maestro... no he compartido con nadie más tu cama. Fue en una góndola con...

\- Shhh, lo sé, en ese mismo momento supe que mentías.

\- No quiero que me desprecies por haber...

\- Mi hermoso Amadeo, jamás podría despreciarte. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas del amor que te profeso? Esta misma noche te has llevado todo de mí.

\- Entonces no lo has perdido, Maestro, porque yo te pertenezco.

Nuestras bocas vuelven a unirse, en una húmeda renovación de nuestros votos.  Jamás un beso es tan dulce como cuando conforma un pecado. Son tus manos las que me recuerdan los límites de mi piel cuando ya apenas logro reconocerme. Sudor, semen, sangre y saliva han pasado de uno a otro haciéndome difícil distinguir el punto en que acabo yo y empieza tu cuerpo. En qué momento he dejado de ser Marius para convertirme en Amadeo.

\- Te amo.

¿Es ésa tu voz o la mía? No podría importarme.

Con un último beso en tus labios dormidos, me voy alejando de tu cuerpo. Si no fuera porque el sol está a punto de alzarse en el este, me quedaría viéndote dormir eternamente. Aunque realmente, el espacio físico ya no podrá separarnos. Debido a la sangre que te he entregado, sentirás mis pasos por las galerías, mi descender por corredores y escaleras, hasta llegar a abrir la lápida que cubrirá mi reposo. Oirás el susurro que el aire llevará hasta tus sueños en el que me despediré hasta la noche siguiente, y te estremecerás con el beso que depositaré en tus labios aunque ya me encuentre acostado en mi sarcófago a varios metros por debajo de tu cuerpo.

\- Prométeme que nunca vas a abandonarme – me dirás muy bajito, necesitando que te asegure ese amor que compartimos.

Y yo...

Yo te contestaré “nunca” con rotundidad y vehemencia. E ignoraré el extraño pálpito que me invadirá, ese mal augurio que predecirá que mi promesa será incumplida. Que me dirá que, aunque ceda ante el irrefrenable deseo de atraerte hasta las sombras y convertirte en mi igual, voy a abandonarte.

Lo ignoraré.

Porque esta noche soy Zeus y mi bello y amado Ganímedes sonríe yaciendo en mi Olimpo, tras beber de la copa de los dioses.

Porque tras varios siglos muerto, me siento vivo.

 

FIN

 


End file.
